Darkly themes - Disney endings
by Tiia Nachos
Summary: One-shot series based on Disney movies where it is finally the villains time to shine, so to speak. Rating's for safety, may change to M later on, depending on the course of the stories. Won't include fluffiness or anything similiar, only angst(?), character deaths etc, etc. Ye been warned!


**Aladdin: Breath of ****Life**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters,**

**'though Aladdin is my favorite story, so it still works out for me. ;)**

**.  
.**

Agrabah. A town, a land, a kingdom serving under a fair ruler.  
A ruler as wise as the old, whose convictions could persuade even the gods of high.  
The ruler, the sultan; the father of the people. A man truly worth the fame. _Nah!_  
While 10, painfully, long years ago those lines in the scriptures most certainly spoke the truth,

it could not have been farther from the truth in these days than it currently was.  
Of course, that wasn't the fault of the sultan nor his fair-skinned daughter whose name had been Jasmine.  
Neither had it been the fault of the brave dark haired man dressed in rags while in the possession of a golden heart.  
No, indeed, the blame purely lied with the adviser, the liar, the backstabber and thief of kingdoms.  
Yes, many names this man could be called, though the only name people long after his demise would remember was _Sherets_.  
Supposedly, this would only make sense if time was to move back 10 years, and the events leading to the present would speak for themselves.

.

_The sand of the hourglass retracts: 10 years in the past_

Jasmine felt relief wash over her every feature as she drew another breath of life.

Aladdin had come, he had come for _her_. Although she probably should be frightened in Jafar's presence, she only felt relief.

Relief, knowing that Aladdin had come, certainly everything would go back to the way things were supposed to.

As soon as Aladdin had got a glance in his beloved princess' direction, his heart froze.

She was trapped. Trapped in an all too large hourglass with its sand pouring down upon her; choking her.

Aladdin ran, sword in his hand, desperate to free her out of the man-sized container.

He swiftly raised his sword in a failed attempt to smash the glass. Failed, courtesy of the snake; the _Sherets_.

Sherets_; _Jafar, let his tail wreathe, drawing Aladdin in a tight grip. Jafar hissed, his forked tongue sniffing the air.

"If it is the princess you want," Jafar slowly hissed, drawing out each 's', "you may have her."

With a flick of his tail, Jafar smashed the frame of the hourglass. Jasmine fell onto the floor, in a fit of coughs.

Aladdin struggled against the snake Jafar's hold of him, slowly freeing himself.

Once he was freed, Aladdin ran to Jasmine's side, kneeling down beside her,checking for a pulse.

Finding one, albeit shallow, he then proceeded to stand on his feet , raising to his full height. Aladdin raised his gaze to glare at Jafar; their eyes locked.

Jafar's frame remained motionless, his outward emotions hiding in a small yet _very_ pleased smile.

The sword Aladdin had lost was once again found in his right hand. Aladdin sighed, raised his sword and lunged forward with his eyes ablaze.

Jafar couldn't help but allow a dark chuckle escape his thin mouth. The boy truly believed he could best him, how _quaint_!

In the same moment Aladdin swung the sword towards Jafar, Jafar's eyes shone brightly yellow and his frame flickered; gone.

In the stead of Jafar's frame of a reptile, now with a profound bleeding staining the clothes, was...

"No! It can't be," Aladdin shrieked in horror, his eyes widened. Jafar chuckled, and then the chuckles .transformed into a crazed high pitched laughter.

Jasmine coughed faintly, raising her gazed to take a last glance at the man she loved wholeheartedly. The same man who ultimately was her doom.

How ironic fate can be! She really wished that she could tell Aladdin how she felt about him, the love their shared, that all the guilt lied with Jafar.

She was dead before one sound had managed to escape her lips, her love imperishable.

Aladdin refused to believe his eyes, his head shaking side to side in denial.

His princess could not be dead. She could not, not because of him. Tears streamed down his face, staining his shirt.

Aladdin felt his feet back away from the corpse of his beloved, his gaze lingering on her frame.

In a crazed state, Aladdin turned around and ran towards the balcony, casting a last glance towards Jasmine with sorrowful eyes.

Aladdin then turned his gaze back towards the gardens several feet below him; spreading his unseen wings and let gravity claim him.

.

Sometime after, perhaps in the matter of just a few weeks, Jafar could be found striding confidently in the robes belonging to the Sultan.

With Aladdin no longer posing as a threat with Jasmine out of the way as well, claiming the title of Sultan had been child's game.

Whatever fate had befallen his predecessor remained a mystery to most people. To him, it was just icing on the cake.

Truly, life as he knew it was great, and for the first timer in his life, he finally could harvest his crops.

The kingdom, the throne, the land, all was his. With the enslaved Genie on his side, albeit unwillingly, he never could be fated with his previous perils.

.

_The sand of the hourglass poured away: Present day.  
_

The shimmering dark brown eyes of the Genie was slowly filled with tears as the Genie sadly looked upon the two graves where the two bodies,

only aged 18, laid in an eternal sleep neither of the two innocent adolescents ever would overcome.

The genie could only hope that the princess and her beloved prince-in-disguise had finally found

the happiness together that they never had the opportunity to share in life.

.

**The End.**

.

.

_AN:_

_This series is supposed to (will) contain dark themed ending of various Disney stories/movies,_

_essentially meaning that it is a series in which all the villains will have their final victory that they never could gain in the actual movies._

_Now, this one (Aladdin one-shot) is merely a tryout, so it is indeed a possibility that I may change the context to a less messy and less crappy one._

_All right, I confess: I most certainly **will** edit this, since this is the most crappy one-shot I've ever written. That, I pledge._

_As for the lingo, "sherets" is a Hebrew word, meaning reptile. Ok, enough of that. Over and out!_

_/Tiia_


End file.
